First Sighting
by Masked Mouse
Summary: What if Basil and Alyson long before Vengence on one of Basil's cases that began a blossoming friendship. Please read and review no flames
1. Chapter 1

First Sighting:

(A/N: What if Basil and Alyson met before Vengence but didn't know each other properly at the time. This is the story of a case that began a blossoming friendship. I don't own any characters but Lord Nicholas, Sir Arron, Lady Alyson belong to me. Clafmore and Genz belong to DarkFlameTailz)

Chapter 1:

Long before Genz and Alyson's paths cross long before Alyson stepped into Basil's life. There was a male mouse who was struck by sadness. He wasn't a poor mouse he had many riches and money with a high title to match. He would go to many dances, balls, galas and many events that held in London.

He had a family a beautiful wife that would make any female mouse green with envy at first glance. She would leave her husband with a breath of fresh air. Her gentle laugh would make his heart leap with joy.

They would at nights go to the music room as they would sit side by side on the grand brown smooth piano as Lord Nicholas would tinkle at the keys while Rebecca sang along to it. He would try his hardest to sit very still wanting only to hear her voice in his ears. It brought hope to his world.

Then the day came when Rebecca gave birth to her firstborn which was a baby boy mouse. Both parents would fuss over him knowing one day he would become a bright child one day. Rebecca and Nicholas held a great celebration inviting everyone of their dear friends far and wide.

One of them was Sir Arron who Lord Nicholas knew since childhood came with his wife Sophia to pay their respects to his friend and the family.

''Congrations Nicholas I knew you would find a girl to sweep off her feet but I never thought it was a mysterious young lady you only met for a short period of time'' said Sir Arron patting his friend on the back.

''Yes and he will make a charming playmate for Bernard and will grow up to be a strong hardworking husband'' said Sophia in a spanish accent. ''We are honoured by your kind words Sophia'' said Rebecca as both women mice had quickly become the best of friends.

But later that night sadness hit them for Rebecca and Nicholas had to give up Richard for his own protection. Fearing Nicholas wouldn't love anymore for Rebecca had seen Nicholas go into fits of depression or would wake up in the middle of the nigh laying in bed crying his son name. Rebecca felt she was responsible mostly for it.

So as the months went on she tried her hardest to give him another child. Luck happened a week Rebecca had succeed in giving birth to a baby girl mouse. Their daughter who they named Alyson brought the sunshine and light back into their lives that once faded when Richard left.

That day Sophia and Arron brought Bernard over to play with Alyson. They rolled around happily with each other on the carpet while the grown up mice sat chatting with each other.

But the happiness wasn't to last as a day later when Rebecca went out shopping with Sophia as they left both Sir Arron and Lord Nicholas to bond with their children.

Later that night news arrived to the two families. Sophia had been killed and Rebecca had vanished. Lord Nicholas felt his whole world had been turned upside down but tried to block it out of his system trying to find time with his daughter. ''I feel sorry Arron I mean you lost a wife I will never knew the horror you went through when Sophia you know'' said Lord Nicholas one sunny morning. ''Yes but remember you equally sadden by the lost of both a wife and child don't forget that Nicholas'' said Sir Arron trying to comfort one another. So the years went by slowly when Alyson needed a female figure in her life someone to teach her so many things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lord Nicholas hired a governess now the story begins one spring day as Alyson was the age of five sitting on the swing when her tutor had a history book reading it out loud to her while Lord Nicholas sat by her side. When everything went dead quiet all three of them look up to see a rat walking up the path towards them.

They had never seen him around these parts as he was a stranger. ''She is a fine young thing now much is she''said the stranger patting Alyson softly on the head.

''Excuse me'' said Lord Nicholas confused wondering why someone would want to buy his daughter off his hands or asking for a price.

''Are you deaf kind sir how much is that girl oh where is my manners my name is Clafmore'' said Clafmore. Lord Nicholas turn to see the fear in Alyson's eyes.

''She is not for sale I mean what would you want with a child you can't love her or give things I can''said Lord Nicholas then he turned to Alyson's governess. ''Miss Blossom can you take Alyson inside tell the maid Sarah to lock the door'' said Lord Nicholas.

Miss Blossom nodded taking Alyson inside knowing the maid who was a year younger than Alyson but was given a job by Lord Nicholas. The three female mice waited till they heard footsteps echo away as the door was slam open.

''The nerve of people nowadays I am sorry please excuse my actions'' said Lord Nicholas to them.

Later that night at dinner no more was said. Meanwhile Clafmore was fuming over Lord Nicholas refusal to give him Alyson as he thought the plan would go without a hitch.

He walked down the streets into a sewer as he came to a room of the building he was looking for knocking on the door. ''Come in'' said a stern tone of voice. He opened the door to find a table laid for two. ''Clafmore good I hope your half of the plan went smoothly'' said another rat coming out of the shadows. '

'I am afraid not Ratigan you could had warn me Lord Nicholas is a hard mouse to bargain with'' said Clafmore.

''True he is stubborn but we need the girl here as possible'' said Ratigan taking a bottle out uncorking it into two glasses.

''You know I can't help needing a good drink'' said Clafmore taking one of the glasses. ''Yes all we have to do is wait till the right moment arrives'' said Ratigan sitting comfortable in his chair. As the years went by as Alyson grew up into a young beautiful female mouse. It broke Lord Nicholas as she reminded him more and more of Rebecca.

One stormy night Lord Nicholas decided to do some light reading heading to the library knowing Alyson was safe tuck up in bed. He had given Miss Blossom the night off.

Lighting flashed in front of the undrawn window. ''Oh dear I hope no one is out on a night like this'' said Lord Nicholas sitting in his seat about to flip open to the first page. If he had looked outside he had saw two dark figures sneaking slowly towards the house then stopped as one stared upwards.

''The boss said the girl is asleep while the lord of the house is in his library so this will be an easy job'' said the first mouse. The second mouse gave a smile holding a few items they needed over his back as the two climbed up to Alyson's bedroom.

They landed on the outside of the ledge under the window the first mouse that spoke unclick the window outside. He made the other one stopped as he checked inside to see the room was in darkness and the coast was clear.

As they walked towards the bed where Alyson lay be careful not to wake or startle her. They reached the bed then halted as Alyson moved onto the other side of the bed.

''Quick she is waking up'' said the second mouse seeing her begin to stir.

The first mouse could only do the thing he could think of raised his hand over her mouth as Alyson awoke trying to let out a scream. He threw her into the empty sack then tied it up. ''Hurry let's get out of here at once'' said the first mouse as they left out the way they came in.

Lord Nicholas had heard commotion coming from Alyson's room putting down the book walking up the stairs. He sensed a cold feeling then rushed in the room to find it empty then spotted the open window. No no he thought it was happening again.

Then he remembered a detective by the name of Basil that could help him get his daughter back. Hoping Basil was in a good mood as he headed out into the night.

That moment Basil thought he had no more cases for the night decided to turn in for the night. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. ''What whoever that is must have a very good reason for keeping me up this late''said Basil annoyed flung open the door to find Lord Nicholas.

''Mr Mouseter or shall I all you Lord Mouseter'' said Basil stun to see him standing out in the pouring rain.

''Nicholas is fine Basil I know it is crazy of me to come this time to see but I fear my daughter might be in some danger'' said Lord Nicholas. Basil ears pricked up upon hearing that.

''Pray tell me what you know and don't leave out a detail'' said Basil as he lit his pipe sitting his usual chair.

''Well it was a normal wild stormy night I had given Miss Blossom she comes every day and night if she has too she lives one of the two spare rooms we keep she adores Alyson as her own as my daughter's name Alyson well I saw no harm in it so I want to do some reading in the library then I went to check on Alyson to see she was alright to see she was gone and the window was left right open''said Lord Nicholas trying to control himself. ''I see and how long was this'' said Basil. ''Oh I say a few minutes'' said Lord Nicholas.

''And tell me Mr Mouseter do you have any enemies that would dare try to harm your daughter'' said Basil. ''No I don't think so wait I remember it was a few years ago Alyson was a child'' said Lord Nicholas.

''Yes'' said Basil.

''There was this rat I never made contact with him in my life but he kept saying about wanting to pay to take Alyson off my hands I never found out why I believe his name was Clafmore yes that was his name'' said Lord Nicholas. ''I think that is the place I shall start did he give you an address'' said Basil. Lord Nicholas could only shake his head.

''Then we will just have to wait till we hear from him again I am assure your daughter will be found and brought safely back'' said Basil. ''Oh thank you thank you Basil if you need any money for your kind services'' said Lord Nicholas. ''No money needed I only do it for the work'' said Basil. Lord Nicholas felt a little better but Basil told him to stay with him for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alyson awoke to find herself trapped inside a glass bottle with the cork screw in tight. Alyson felt a chill as she to curl further. She couldn't feel her pink silk nightdress was missing as she was wrapped in a brown blanket. She felt footsteps coming her way probably her captors. So she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

''Hey you in there wake up'' said a voice from outside tapping on the glass. Alyson open one eye to see a mouse carrying something under his arm.

Alyson watched him unscrew the cork as his tall body blocked her path. ''Here is all you are getting so don't go eating the whole lot''said the mouse throwing a piece of bread at her feet. Alyson picked it up in both of her hands.

''What you want with me'' asked Alyson finding her voice.

''Ah I am afraid the boss had given us strict orders to keep quiet about it in your presence well you should be thankful he has no plans on harming you'' said the mouse raising an eyebrow then he walked out putting the cork in place. Alyson sat staring at what was going on outside her glass prison.

She saw a well dressed rat walking towards the mouse that had given her the bread. ''Has she woken up yet'' asked Ratigan. ''Yes boss I just checked her already I see why Clafmore had problems getting her from Lord Nicholas she is a beauty'' said the mouse.

''Yes a beauty indeed now go along I need to speak with her alone'' said Ratigan.

''Course boss'' said the mouse heading off.

Alyson made a face trying to figure out what was to happen now. She remembered her father and Miss Blossom telling her and Sarah at a young age that big rodents like rats attack and harm little rodents which was mice. Ratigan came closer and closer towards her.

Alyson felt scared trying to lean further back as her back hit the glass hearing a faint tinkle behind her. Ratigan place a hand under her chin to keep her still. She tried to let out a scream to make him stop. Before she could he lay his lips on her. Alyson felt more scared she hardly knew him and he hardly knew her. After a few minutes he let her go waiting for Alyson's response.

Furious she slap him hard on the face. She saw he wasn't moved by what she just did. ''If you ever touch me like that again'' said Alyson angrily rasiing her hand again for a second blow. But Ratigan caught her hand with his blocking it from reaching him.

''I admire your fire my dear your father Lord Nicholas has taught you well'' said Ratigan with a smile on his face. It really creeped her out. It wasn't that alone it was the way he acted and spoke so calm at her.

How did he knew her father's name. ''Wait you knew my father'' asked Alyson. ''Yes well my friend Clafmore did you remember him'' said Ratigan still smirking at her.

''He was the rat who tried to buy me off father'' said Alyson.

Without warning as soon the word rat was out of her mouth Ratigan's face went red. Alyson had no time to defend herself as Ratigan made a grab for her. He held her down while he hit her hard on the side.

While her punishment was over Ratigan let her go. ''I am assure you won't try to upset me again while you are here'' said Ratigan finally calming down. Alyson had to think fast giving a nod to answer him.

''Clever girl you are lucky I am not in the mood to have you fed to Felica this evening'' said Ratigan. Suddenly it came to Alyson knowing who she was dealing with.

She remembered the many times how she would come in catching her father reading snippets of the newspaper that day while coming in from the garden with Miss Blossom. Alyson would always hear her father going on about the front page of a criminal mastermind named Professor Ratigan was at large. And now she was in the very presence of him. She couldn't move frozen to the spot where she stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Before Alyson had time to react she felt herself been lifted off the ground. Ratigan held her so tight in his arms carrying her out of the bottle. Alyson wanted to struggle but Ratigan's powerful strength kept her from falling. She was been lead out of the bottle which she was glad to see it nomore. He brought her into a plush room fit for a king. Ratigan lay her onto the bed. Blinded with fear Alyson shrank back in case he tried anything on her. Alyson pricked her ears to hear a laugh from him.

''My dear it is true I am of many things but you know I plan my moves so you are allowed your privacy to go wherever you choose in my home but the only thing I can't give you is your freedom'' said Ratigan. Alyson knew the only way to please Ratigan was to answer him quickly.

''Yes I understand clearly'' replied Alyson.

''Oh and don't try of thinking of escaping I will make sure of that''said Ratigan snarling the last part slamming the door shut. Alyson felt a bit trembled by her first meeting with Ratigan. She knew he had a vile temper with a twisted mind but she never thought.

''Whatever he is planning I have to get out fast even if I have to be one step ahead then him'' said Alyson to herself.

Meanwhile Ratigan entered the main area sitting down on his throne. As usual his henchmen waiting for his arrival holding their lighters out. He would take out his cigarette which he was doing this moment in time being lighted by them. Then finally he would blow from it telling them his latest scheme.

''My friends we might be having a lady joining the group which is why all of you stay away from my room which will be her sleeping quarters for the time she will be here''said Ratigan. No one spoke as they listened with deep interest.

They knew only two of them among the others had seen and brought this girl to him as they couldn't stop blabbing about it.

''And if I catch any of you saying to offend her or touch her in an unfashionable way then you know where it will lead you'' said Ratigan taking out his bell then placed it back in his pocket. They nodded understanding the threat.

While Lord Nicholas slept in his bed in Baker Street flashes of a disant memory he wished to forget. It was dark night when he entered the nursery after Richard's birth.

He had heard his baby crying for some unknown reason. To find his wife laying on her front as her spine bone almost looked broken. She was covered in blood as Richard landed a few feet away from her. He saw the reason why standing in front of him was a craze rat. His teeth bared at her ready to pounce on top.

''Give me child Rebeeca remember give me it at once'' demanded the rat. Rebecca shook her head. Quickly Lord Nichoas went into action blocking the rat's attacks protecting his family. Lord Nicholas groaned in fear coming out of his dream.

''Mr Mouseter'' came the voice of Basil's housekeeper Mrs Judson enter the room.

''I saw you didn't came down for breakfast up you feeling alright'' said Mrs Judson as she lay the tray by his bedside. ''I am fine why wouldn't I be'' said Lord Nicholas. ''It is just you are worst for wear than Mr Basil is when he comes upon a cold trail'' said Mrs Judson.

''I told you already I am fine but thank you anyway for your kind concern and for this lovely meal''said Lord Nicholas. She stared stun at her employer's guest.

''It is the first I ever hear anyone respect me or my cooking sometimes Mr Basil does but I feel it is a way to get me out of his way'' said Mrs Judson. ''I am sure he respects you'' said Lord Nicholas. Mrs Judson gave a deep sigh.

''If only you knew what he is like living with him far too long''said Mrs Judson to him.

''By the way where is he'' asked Lord Nicholas. ''Probably starting his search for your daughter'' said Mrs Judson then she saw a tear about to fall from his eye.

''Don't worry she is in good hands'' said Mrs Judson trying to comfort him then left the room.

A few minutes after Lord Nicholas had eaten his breakfast and dressed heard the sound of someone coming through the front door. Then he heard the sound of someone taken their coat, cape and hat off. Lord Nicholas came down the stairs at long last to find Basil sitting in his chair in a brown dressing robe. Also he noticed the detective was smoking a pipe.

''Now Lord Mouseter down to business I noticed you had a strange way of sleeping if I call it sleeping tossing and turning'' said Basil.

Lord Nicholas cringed he didn't want to talk about private matters. ''I am here for my child Basil not for you to look into my life story'' said Lord Nicholas trying not to snap at his host.

''Anyway I am curious it could bring back your child'' said Basil. ''Will let me think Alyson was born'' said Lord Nicholas. '

'No no I meant your other child a son I believe you had before her'' said Basil. Lord Nicholas was shocked how did he knew about Richard.

''His name was Richard he was a few weeks old when'' said Lord Nicholas. ''When you and your devoted wife decided his best interests by giving him away to another fmaily a well brought up educated family I hear the couple came over from Boston you were close with the husband I believe both were American'' said Basil. ''Yes that was excatly right him and I were in business I sent a letter to him saying it was urgent him and his wife came straight at once'' said Lord Nicholas.

''Now these dreams you keep having'' said Basil.

''I only had the one while being here of a rat'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Well it seems you spend your time with rats these days Lord Mouseter'' said Basil giving a little chuckle. ''It was nohting like'' said Lord Nicholas.''Course go on'' said Basil.

''He looked craze the way a wild animal was the taste for blood it wasn't normal'' said Lord Nicholas saying the last word in horror.

''I see did this creature we shall call him have a name'' asked Basil.

''He must have but I didn't get it was a short while I saw him but that part of my memory lives on in my mind'' said Lord Nicholas. If he was careful enough that night he would had gone to the police at once. For Lord Nicholas never knew their paths would cross years later on life. As it would become his last moments of his death and murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

''Lord Mouseter, Lord Mouseter'' yelled Basil trying to get Lord Nicholas's attention as he had gone into a dream state. ''Hmm what'' said Lord Nicholas. ''You seem far away in a world of your this isn't healthy'' said Basil to him.

''I am sorry I am only trying to'' said Lord Nicholas.

''Remember I know it hurts but you must for your family'' said Basil getting up from his chair putting a comforting arm on Lord Nicholas's shoulder. As the set was setting when Alyson heard someone enter the bedroom. She spun around fast picking up anything as a usual weapon to hit with thinking Ratigan had returned.

''Woah, woah watch there miss you could really hurt someone with that'' said a voice. Alyson saw it wasn't Ratigan but a lizard standing in front of her.

''Oh thank goodness I thought you were Ratigan'' said Alyson catching her breath. ''Nah the boss already off probably at The Rat Trap with the others'' said the lizard. ''And they left you behind that doesn't sound right or fair to me''said Alyson feeling a bit pity towards him.

''Nah not at all at least it gives me some alone time till they return also I waiting for the chance to see you everyone of them has been talking about your arrival'' he went on.

''And you came to see it was true well here I am''said Alyson giving a smile for the first time she had been there. ''Well kind the name is Bill do you have one course you have a name'' said Bill then Alyson watched him trip over his feet getting back up.

''It is Lady Alyson but you can call me either Alyson or Aly'' said Alyson helping Bill to his feet.

'' You have been the only one to show any kindness real kindness that is Alyson the way the others do is either for favours or only laugh at me'' said Bill.

''Do they will have you anyone to talk about it'' said Alyson. ''No the only one I can speak open with this the boss but he tells me to stop coomplaining or get back to work so I have to go on and keep quiet'' said Bill.

''Well Bill if they do that to you again you can always come and see me'' said Alyson.

''Really'' said Bill as Alyson gave a happily nod. ''You know Alyson like you there are others that the boss kept from leaving'' said Bill.'

'You know you could escape if you tried'' said Alyson trying to help her new friend.

''It ain't that simple for me Alyson once you go into crime there is no way out of it'' said Bill.'

'Yes it is Bill I am getting out of this place and going to help find a way for you too'' said Alyson as Bill's jaw drop at this. No one had ever tried to stand up to Ratigan or escape him but here this young female was willing to do so. Then Bill heard the sound of footsteps.

'' The boss is back quick take this I have go'' said Bill shaking as Alyson watch him become a bundle of nerves. She saw him hand her a black looking item running out of the room at top speed.

''Bill wait come back'' cried Alyson but it was too late he was gone.

''Was Bill here'' came a voice she hated to hear enter. ''No I have no one come to see me'' said Alyson. ''Then why when I come back to hear two voices in here and one of them was his'' said Ratigan raising an eyebrow at her.

''You must have been imagining it'' said Alyson sweetly.

Ratigan felt the need not to question seeing the black item in her arms. Alyson waited for him to speak again but he didn't leaving her alone again. She noticed it was a black dress with a blood red corset.

Knowing these must be her new clothes he had given her. Alyson was lucky that Ratigan hadn't stayed having the fear of changing in front of him.

Alyson knew he would be gentleman about it and turn his back for her. Alyson had changed into her new dress trying to tie the back of the corset. Alyson heard someone enter as she stood in stun silence as she was face to face with the rat of her past.

''Hello again Miss Alyson you have grown a lot the last time I saw you'' said Clafmore. ''Well people do change when time goes by'' said Alyson finding her voice. It had been long years but she knew this was the same rat who appeared in their garden when she was a child.

''You seem a bit surprise to see me again'' said Clafmore. Alyson didn't say a word to this.

''I see you already met Ratigan what is he like'' asked Clafmore. ''Well he seems charming a deadly sort of way'' said Alyson. ''And I believe you had got on the wrong foot with him''said Clafmore.

''I have witness it enough to learn my lesson'' said Alyson.

''I see you are dressed but you seem to have a little problem I thought all women knew how to tighten a corset'' said Clafmore.

''I can I don't want to hurt myself in the process'' said Alyson. ''Let me'' said Clafmore. Alyson did as she was told letting him set to work. When she thought he was done when she felt it getting tighter and tighter on her.

''Stop it stop it I can't breath'' screamed Alyson. At once hearing her in pain Clafmore let go. Alyson fell to her knees then she got herself to her feet.

''There we are already now go I think Ratigan is waiting for you'' said Clafmore letting Alyson leave. But she kept a wary eye on him for caution.

She stood outside the main area as she saw many male mice stood in front of her. They smiled at her making Alyson almost leap out of her fur and skin.

She noticed Bill wasn't with them probably off to be on his own. Some of them were about to jump and make a grab for her. But one stopped them giving them a whistle then sliding his finger across his neck to remind them. They step forward to let her pass tipping his hat to her.

She entered the ballroom to find Ratigan beside his throne staring at a pocketwatch. ''You are fifteen seconds late'' Ratigan remark putting it back into his pocket.

''I am sorry but I bumped into a blast of my past must have lost track of time'' said Alyson.

''Yes Clafmore has that effect on others'' said Ratigan.

Alyson felt a bit uncomfortable how did the two know each other. He took her hand as they began to dance. He was trying to make her forget about her old life.

Alyson realised now he wanted her to leave her father, her home, everything. ''No you can't do this'' said Alyson trying to break free from his grip. Ratigan's face fell at her.

He threw her to the ground as he clawed and hit her causing Alyson to curl into a ball for protection. He took one last angry look leaving Alyson alone. She needed to get out tonight. While Lord Nicholas stared out the window.

He should be out there looking for Alyson fearing the terrible things that were happening to her right this moment. As he remembered one of his happy times. His favourite memory the first time he met and fell for Rebecca.

He had held a party held having invited all the guests including his best friend Sir Arron and his wife Sophia. Lord Nicholas stood at the side watching the couples dancing and enjoying themselves while talking to Sir Arron. Then he saw two figures one a rat and a mouse.

The mouse which was a female took his breath away. The rat which was a male came up to him. ''You admire her don't you I don't blame Rebecca is attractive in her own little way'' said the rat.

''Rebecca is that your daughter's name kind sir'' said Lord Nicholas.

''Me her father no no I am a mere kind soul who took her out of the gutter and took her under my care oh excuse me where are my manners I am Genz'' said Genz.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Genz that was the name of that rat. But Lord Nicholas didn't understand Genz introduce him and Rebecca. Then why Lord Nicholas thought did Genz attack his family. ''Ah Lord Mouseter we are on the scent at once'' said Basil rushing through the door. Lord Nicholas wondered did Basil find where Alyson was at last.

''The fiend isn't too far I hear one of them will be at The Rat Trap this evening'' said Basil heading off to put on his disguise. ''I will honour to join you Basil'' said Lord Nicholas.

''Ah well Lord Mouseter I am afraid you can't come for reasons I can't explain'' said Basil.

''I understand it might risk the chance of Alyson getting hurt'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Yes thought I would had love you to accompany me'' said Basil giving a deep sigh watching Lord Nicholas walk off. While this was going on

Alyson lay on the floor as her heart beated with fear. She was laying in wait Ratigan had gone for a long while which scared her alot. ''No I will keep calm I won't give into him''said Alyson. She heard footsteps come her way.

''I tried to be reasonable with you twice but I guess I have to break you'' said Ratigan. Alyson hated those words knew she didn't like was about to take place.

Before she had time to get up or run she felt something sharp enter through the side of her thigh. It ached so bad as Ratigan slashed the blade into her four times. When it finally stopped Ratigan took out a dark blue purplish liquid in a bottle unscrewing the top. He pour it into a glass putting it to her lips while holding her down.

''Drink it I said drink it'' Ratigan snarling as she had to allow him to do it. She felt her whole body burn like acid as if it was on fire. When a hour passed her inside had calmed down. Alyson panted for breath.

'Alyson my dear you must understand I am only do this to make you see it is best to follow orders instead of disobeying'' said didn't answer but nodded making him know she was listening. Pleased with his handywork but felt he wasn't done with her. Alyson got up to her feet.

''I will see if you have learn later for now I am afraid other things for me to see to take me away from you''said Ratigan as she walked past him.

While this was going on Basil dressed in a dark shirt, a tatter brown jacket, dark blue brousers, a black cap and brown shoes. He took out a small cigarette from his mouth in his after blowing it. He waited then put it back in his mouth walked on inside.

This was his first time entering a pub he had heard many stories about it how many male mice crooks came to either play poker or to themselves drunk or watched the women mice perform. He enter through the door inside seeing it was as he head to the tables and some chairs around each one. Basil took one near the wall making sure to keep out of sight. He didn't want any of Ratigan's thugs or the criminal mastermind himself to find him here and on a case.

''What is your pleasure mate'' said a voice which snapped Basil out of his thoughts as he was busy scanning the many faces.

''What oh a pint'' said Basil as he was glad she left. He didn't want somone like her to ask him questions then later had him been seen.

Suddenly he saw just as he had feared one of Ratigan's lackeys a lean looking sort of mouse was busy searching for a place to sit and chat with anyone in sight.

Please Basil thought don't let him catch me. But unluckily he sat down on the empty seat across from Basil sitting at his table. He saw no harm as he saw he was a sort of person that after a drink to report who he saw that night to Ratigan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They entered the lair to find it empty. ''See I told you the boss was out and guess the others went with him wait not all of them'' he said seeing a figure. ''Why so oh'' said Basil seeing the figure too it was Bill. He looked too nervous and shaking alot. ''Whatever is the matter'' asked Basil as the lizard turned to see the two in front of him.

''What you doing letting a stranger in and without the boss's approval you know you will get into heaps of trouble if he finds out'' said Bill looking a bit annoyed.

''Don't worry Bill I am sure we can trust him'' he said.

''Besides I only came for a short while to see this girl I was told about''said Basil shrugging his shoulders. Bill raised a wary eyebrow. ''Why did you mention Alyson to him'' said Bill. Ah so she is here and Ratigan was behind it after all Basil thought.

''Oh come on Bill I am sure he can keep a secret'' he said to him.

''Oh right she is asleep this moment I will take you to her'' said Bill leading Basil as they stop at the door. Bill let Basil in since he couldn't go any further himself.

Basil saw laying in the bed was Alyson on top of it. His eyes gaze in horror as around her high was a long thin trail of dry blood. Oh god Basil thought what has he done to you. Then he heard her beginning to stir. Her eyes open to see this strange creature in the room.

She was about to let out a scream but Basil put a finger to his lips. ''Don't be alarm Lady Mouseter I am here to get you out of here'' said Basil. '

'Did my father hire you'' asked Alyson knowing there was stories she was told of detectives who took cases and dressed in many disguises to track their cilents down. ''Yes my name is Basil of Baker Street'' said Basil. Before they could talk more they heard the sound of someone coming their way.

Basil knew his way out was blocked as Alyson watched him go into a hiding place but was still near in case she needed him. Ratigan entered the room Alyson saw he had been out causing misery to someone else besides her seeing the smug look on his face. ''You must had a good time'' said Alyson.

''Yes the sweet sounds of a young mouse when it is been strangling'' said Ratigan rubbing his hands together. Alyson felt sick to the stomach how could someone like him find joy in doing something so vile.

''You strangle someone who done no wrong to you'' said Alyson shivering at this.

''It is in my blood to kill my dear but I return for it gives no more pleasure in what I wait for'' said Ratigan. Alyson tried to figure it out but Ratigan grabbed her quickly pinning her to the bed.

As he got on top of Alyson undoing her clothes. He started feeling her breasts over a few times then began licking her neck. Alyson tried to fight him off by kicking her legs at him hard. But he was fast wrapping his legs around used his tail around her waist to make Alyson lay still. Then he turned her onto her back gently touching her. Then he put her back on her front again lifting her by her back with his hand. Alyson wished for this to be over. Then he leant towards her forcing Alyson's lips onto his. Feeling she couldn't take anymore she took a deep sharp bite into the side of his mouth.

Ratigan let out a painful yell throwing Alyson onto the bed. She tried to make a run for it but he was much faster than her. He beated her hard on the back a few then he left the room. Waiting till he was gone Alyson let the hot steam of tears pour down her face.

Basil came out of his hiding place since he had been watching the whole thing. ''He is a monster but I admire the way you stood up to him Lady Mouseter'' said Basil as a smile appeared across his face.

''It was nothing I only wanted him to stop'' said Alyson which she too smiled for the first time she had been there. ''Lady Mouseter you don't have to live in fear'' said Basil. ''And Bill'' said Alyson.

''Excuse me''said Basil confused.

''I promised Bill that he could escape with me I must not let that promise be broken'' said Alyson. ''You have a gentle nature that is a rare gift to find in this world'' said Basil patting her head. In that short space of time the two was starting a bond of friendship. ''We need to think of a plan it will take time'' said Basil.

''Take as long you need'' said Alyson.

''No I won't let you go through with that ordeal every time'' said Basil shocked.

''It is better than getting yourself caught'' said Alyson. Basil was right this young female did have a rare and wonderful gift.

''Both your parents must had raised you well''said Basil then he saw Alyson's face fell.''What is wrong is your mother sick is that why you father came to me alone'' said Basil.

''Basil my father is a single parent I don't have a mother'' said Alyson. Basil's heart felt for her.

''It doesn't matter I don't have one either''said Basil as both went silent. ''What excatly happened to your mother'' said Basil giving a cough. ''She vanished after I was born like you I wanted to find out the truth from father myself but he wouldn't tell me''said Alyson. Suddenly they heard the door creak open.

''Basil quick hide'' said Alyson. When Basil disappeared into the shadows one of Ratigan's henchmen appeared before her.

''The boss says since you been a good girl he is allowed to give you something to eat but he wasn't happy by your little attack on him so you are getting half'' he said handing her a smell piece of bread. Please Alyson thought make him leave so I can eat in peace. It sounded her prayer was answered as he came and went very fast. Basil came out the second time as she shared her food with him.

Four days had passed as Ratigan wouldreturn every night putting Alyson through the same ordeal and she would try her hardest to fight him back resulting her getting hurt.

On the fifth night before Ratigan came to visit Alyson. ''It was lucky you weren't carrying anything inside of you'' said Basil. ''Why is that Basil'' asked Alyson.

''Because I don't want to see them and you getting hurt by him but someday i know you will make a great mother'' said Basil.

''Really you think so'' said Alyson beaming at him. ''Yes and whoever will be the luckiest man to have you as his wife'' said Basil making Alyson smile more brightly. Basil thought she looked quite enchanting in the glowing light. He shook his head.

''Now we need some way to distract him in enough time'' said Basil. ''I will'' said Alyson.

''What Alyson no I wouldn't ask that risk from you'' said Basil. ''But I want to Basil'' said Alyson. So Basil felt there was no turning back as they agreed to it with no arguements.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Alyson watch Basil leave her side feeling a tiny bit both scared and brave for many reasons. The door opened she hoped Ratigan wouldn't suspect her of anything. She had inform one of Ratigan's henchmen that she wish to see him as soon as he arrived back. ''I hear that you want me can't bare the thought of missing me'' said Ratigan giving her a smirk. She tried not to lose her calm temper. ''Yes I have decided to accept my fate with you'' said Alyson.

Ratigan clapped his hands together which made Alyson jump off the floor. ''I feel this is for a celebration I knew you will see sense at last'' said Ratigan ordering one of his henchmen in.

''Yes boss'' he said.

''The young lady and I wish to be alone for a while if anything comes up wait for another time'' said Ratigan. He looked wide eye in shock at the professor's words. ''Wait till another time but boss what if it is important or if Basil -'' he said. ''It will wait'' Ratigan yelled at him.

''You heard him and bring something to drink for our joyful news'' said Alyson.

''Yes excellent idea my dear will you standing around get it and bring the finest wine you can find'' said Ratigan. The mouse nodded heading off. In those seconds Alyson imagined in her mind what Ratigan will plan to do to her if she did agree to him. She heard the rushing of feet as the mouse returned with a bottle and two glasses.

''Leave them and be on your way'' Ratigan ordered as both her and him were left alone again. Alyson took the glasses and the bottle. Ratigan stared at her.

''I feel it best that a lady should serve the drink'' said Alyson trying to keep him unaware of what her and Basil were doing. She knew Basil was nearby in case of trouble. She filled one of the glasses leaving one empty handing the filled glass to Ratigan.

''You aren't going to drink anything this is in honour of you too my dear'' asked Ratigan. ''I feel it is more your moment of glory more than mine'' said Alyson. ''True very true if it wasn't for my brilliant mind you wouldn't be with me'' said Ratigan. ''But Ratigan I wonder about something'' asked Alyson pretending to ponder over something.

''What is it that you seemed trouble over'' said Ratigan.

''My father I know you will never understand but we would both miss being with each other with me being down here'' said Alyson giving a small sad sigh.

''Alyson your request cannot be allowed but I will let him someday when we get married to bestow his blessing on us'' said Ratigan.

He is more mad this rat than I imagined him Alyson thought to herself. But she shrug it off refilling his glass till he fell into a sleeping slumber.

Basil gave out of his hidding place helping Alyson to her feet in case Ratigan awoke. They made sure to tip toe quietly till they reached the trap door that led out into the pub. ''Ladies first Lady Mouseter but we must hurry'' said Basil to her.

''Hey what is going on'' came a voice from behind them causing them to drop the trap door in fright. They spun round to see Bill standing behind them. Alyson rushed over to him.

''Bill this is Mr Basil he has come to rescue me and I want you to come with me'' said Alyson happily. Bill's face fell at those words.

''No I can't Alyson there is no life for me to turn too'' said Bill. ''But Bill you could escape this place I will be sure to suggest to father to give you a new life, a new home and a new job'' said Alyson.

''Ah Aly you are too kind a spirit that others will try to use against you for I feel both your paths aren't done'' said Bill patting her head. A tear fell from Alyson as she had quickly wiped it away.

''Don't be sad on my behalf if you didn't arrive I never found a friend'' said Bill. ''I know but I still promise to try and free you from this place'' said Alyson. ''I know you will Aly'' said Bill as he watched them leave.

Once they were outside after exiting the place hoping not to bump into anyone that could raise the alarm. Besides Basil thought Alyson had been through quite enough. It was around midnight when they returned to Baker Street.

''Lady Mouseter wait before we go inside and reunite you with your father I have to say something'' said Basil. ''Well say then Basil'' said Alyson.

''Go straight to the police when the minute you get back home'' said Basil. He saw her head lowered at this. ''I can't Basil'' said Alyson.''But Lady Mouseter you have to if you don't then he will walk freely on the streets'' said Basil.

''I know I can't bring myself to do it'' said Alyson.

''Why can't you'' said Basil. ''For many reasons I guess not to cause father any heartache and Bill he still needs my help Basil'' said Alyson.

''I understand'' said Basil watching her leave the doorstep rushing inside as she was greeted by Lord Nicholas as both embraced the other.

''Alyson are you alright did they hurt you the ones that took you'' said Lord Nicholas fussing over her while examining her body. Alyson fell silent as Basil entered through the door into the living room.

''Mr Basil look you ever such a fonder moment than this'' said Mrs Judson. ''Yes indded I never remember a time like this'' said Basil as somehow Alyson and Lord Nicholas had moved something inside of him.

Basil shook it off. ''I must take up Lady Mouseter's case with the police in the morning'' said Basil. ''But Mr Basil it is over she is back safe and sound what more is there'' said Mrs Judson confused.

''She was being held prisoner by Ratigan'' said Basil. Mrs Judson's mouth fell open.

''That fiend what did he do to her to make you want to see justice made for her'' said Mrs Judson.

''He had sexually abuse her and treated that girl like a sick plaything'' said Basil turning away to head upstairs. Mrs Judson stood there quiet. Basil stopped halfway up the staris turned to glance back at Alyson. She caught sight of him as he was telling her some time to tell her father.

Then Basil left where he stood back up the stairs. In morning both her and Lord Nicholas would be gone as if she was a dream in a distant memory.A week later Ratigan was taken to court on trail. But sadly it was turned down for Alyson never showed up. Basil wonder was her fear stopping her from seeing justice done. After that Basil kept question himself over Alyson's loyalty to him or Ratigan feeling the rat still had a strong hold over her. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that she would return again seeking his help.


End file.
